Its All Coming Back To Me Now
by gabihosth
Summary: Blaine e Kurt foram separados pelo destino, mas o que pode acontecer quando o mesmo resolve uni-los de novo?
1. Chapter 1

___ Hoje é o meu primeiro dia na faculdade e eu nunca me senti tão feliz. Mal consigo acreditar que estou no táxi indo para NYADA, minha faculdade dos sonhos. Depois de aguentar o bullying na minha antiga escola - William McKinley High School – estou livre dos agressores._

___ Rachel Berry, minha melhor amiga, está ingressando comigo na faculdade e eu mal posso esperar para ter minhas primeiras aulas. Oh, nós já chegamos!. Agora eu estou tremendo, não sei o que pensar. Eu só sei que tudo o que irá definir minha vida daqui para frente, começa agora._

Kurt fechou seu diário, pagou a corrida, respirou fundo para conseguir coragem e saiu do táxi. O menino quase caiu para trás com o abraço que recebeu assim que pos os pés na faculdade. Rachel estava realmente animada, e todos sabiam que quando ela estava animada nada parava a garota.

- Kurt, eu mal posso acreditar que nós conseguimos – disse Rachel com os olhos marejados.

- É, Rach, depois de tudo nós estamos aqui, superamos tudo e estamos seguindo os nossos sonhos. Isso parece tão surreal – disse Kurt enquanto dava a mão para a garota. - Vamos.

As primeiras aulas foram muito calmas para os dois, que tinham somente uma aula juntos. Durante o almoço conheceram pessoas novas, com quem sentiram uma ligação muito grande. Todos na mesa onde Rachel e Kurt estavam sentados gostavam das mesmas coisas e o assunto fluiu muito naturalmente. Kurt estava indo para a sua próxima aula quando esbarrou em um garoto muito bonito. O menino de olhos claros caiu no chão, e o garoto com quem ele esbarrou o ajudou a levantar.

- Rach, depois de tudo nós estamos aqui, superamos tudo e estamos seguindo os nossos sonhos. Isso parece tão surreal – disse Kurt enquanto dava a mão para a garota. - Vamos.

As primeiras aulas foram muito calmas para os dois, que tinham somente uma aula juntos. Durante o almoço conheceram pessoas novas, com quem sentiram uma ligação muito grande. Todos na mesa onde Rachel e Kurt estavam sentados gostavam das mesmas coisas e o assunto fluiu muito naturalmente. Kurt estava indo para a sua próxima aula quando esbarrou em um garoto muito bonito. O menino de olhos claros caiu no chão, e o garoto com quem ele esbarrou o ajudou a levantar.

- Desculpe-me, eu estava distraído – disse Kurt.

- Ok, sem problemas, sou Blaine Anderson – disse o garoto enquanto sorria e esticava a mão para cumprimentar Kurt.

Agora a cabeça de Kurt girava, ele nunca havia se sentido assim. Era como se não houvesse mais chão e ele estivesse caindo em um abismo sem fim. Tudo o que passava na sua cabeça era confuso demais para fazer algum sentido. De repente o ar se tornou escasso e Kurt desmaiou.


	2. Chapter 2

___14 Março de 2002_

_Hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida. O dia do funeral da minha mãe. Eu só tenho oito anos, eu quero a minha mãe comigo. É pedir demais? Eu estou assustado demais e preciso de um abraço dela. Como alguém pode ser tão mal? Minha mãe não fez nada para aquele motorista, eu sei disso e ele a matou. Meu pai me disse que eu não podia chorar porque ela estava me vendo e isso deixaria a mamãe triste. Ele também disse que um dia eu vou vê-la de novo. Queria que esse dia não demorasse, mas ele falou que vai demorar sim. Agora eu vou dormir sabendo que em algum lugar minha mãe está cuidando de mim._

Kurt fechou seu diário e foi dormir pela primeira vez na sua vida sem um beijos da sua mãe.

No dia seguinte, após acordar, Kurt pegou seu diário e começou a escrever. Ele havia adquirido o habito há mais ou menos um ano, e sabia que isso o ajudava a superar

_15 de Março de 2002_

_Oi diário, esqueci de te contar. Ontem conheci um menino com o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida. Seu nome é Blaine e ele estava no funeral da minha mãe com o seu pai. Ele disse que o pai dele trabalhava com minha mãe e quando ele foi no escritório do seu pai ele a conheceu. Ele me abraçou e falou algumas coisas que me ajudaram com tudo o que eu estou passando. Meu pai o convidou para vir na minha casa para brincarmos. Eu espero que ele venha, porque eu sei que ele vai me ajudar a superar a falta que a minha mãe está fazendo._

No dia seguinte Blaine foi até a casa de Kurt. Eles descobriram que tinham a mesma idade e moravam a poucos quarterões de distância. Brincaram a tarde inteira, até ficarem cansados demais. Kurt falou:

- Se a minha mãe estivesse aqui, agora ela nos traria algum lanche. Ela sempre fazia isso – disse Kurt com uma voz tristonha.

- Não foi você que me disse que ela está lá em cima olhando para cá? - disse Blaine enquanto abraçava o garoto de olhos claros – Não chore.

- É dificil demais, Blaine. Eu estou com saudades dela – disse Kurt.

- Eu sei, mas vai passar, eu prometo – disse Blaine – Vamos. Está ficando tarde e meu pai já vai chegar pra me buscar.

- Vamos lá – disse Kurt limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Todos os dias os meninos brincavam. Eles conversavam, assistiam filmes e iam ao parque que ficava na frente da casa do Kurt. Aos poucos a dor de Kurt foi se tornando ao menos suportável, mas esse sabia que iria conviver com isso para sempre.

_02 de julho de 2005_

_Hoje eu vou fazer uma surpresa para Blaine. Meu pai aceitou me matricular no mesmo colégio que ele estuda e acho que ele vai ficar feliz com isso. Ele estava tentando convencer meu pai faz algum tempo e só agora ele aceitou, mas eu mantive tudo em segredo e tenho certeza que ele não desconfia de nada. Quero só ver a cara de surpresa dele._

- Tchau pai – falou enquanto descia do carro. Guardou seu diário na mochila o começou a procurar seu amigo.

Ele procurou Blaine até acha-lo sentado em um banco na lateral da escola, aparentemente desenhando algo. Ele sabia que Blaine desenhava muito bem e não gostava de ser interrompido enquanto desenhava, mas ele precisava falar com ele.

- Blaine - gritou enquanto corria em direção ao menino de cabelos escuros.

- Kurt, o que aconteceu? –Ele disse completamente confuso.

- Adivinhe – disse Kurt

- O tio Burt te tranferiu para cá? - Blaine disse se levantando

- Sim, isso não é demais? - falou Kurt enquanto os dois se abraçavam.

- Vamos, vou te mostrar o lugar – disse Blaine enquanto puxava Kurt.

Os dois haviam desenvolvido a mais pura e bonita amizade que já havia sido vista. Possuiam uma ligação muito forte, algo que os motivava sempre. Agora no mesmo colégio tudo isso se intensificou. Os dois ficaram mais próximos, mais cúmplices, como dois irmãos.

- Obrigada tio Burt – Blaine sempre o chamou assim, mesmo não havendo nenhum parentesco – esse foi a melhor manhã da minha vida – disse enquanto entrava no carro

- Agradeça seu pai, Blaine, ele que me fez mudar de ideia – disse Burt.

- Você sempre vai vir nos buscar, pai? - disse Kurt.

- Sempre que eu puder, filho. Mas quando eu não puder o pai do Blaine vem buscar vocês, ok? - disse Burt olhando para os garotos.

- Ok – disseram em sincronia.

A volta para casa foi divertida. Os meninos não paravam de contar sobre a escola, visivelmente empolgados com a situação.

- Blaine, vejo você mais tarde para fazer as lições de casa? - disse Kurt

- Claro Kurt, até mais tarde, tchau tio Burt. Obrigado por me trazer para casa – falou Blaine descendo do carro.

- Tchau

_05 de setembro de 2008_

_Blaine está estranho comigo. Não sei se foi algo que eu fiz ou alguma coisa está acontecendo com ele que eu não sei. Sempre que eu pergunto ele muda de assunto. Estou ficando preocupado._

Blaine costumava passar mais tempo na casa de Kurt do que na sua própria casa, mas atualmente os dois se falavam pouco. Já tinham quatorze anos e Blaine estava estranhamente misterioso. Kurt não sabia o que pensar, mal sabia que iria ter uma grande surpresa.


End file.
